And So the Tower Fell
by sincerely-yours666
Summary: William T. Spears is the wealthiest and the most powerful man in all of London. His life was perfect! That is until his beloved childhood friend falls into insanity and becomes the biggest criminal since Jack the Ripper. Can William save his love from madness? Or will he lose her? (Spin off of Batman! With my own little plot twists!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Origins**

William T. Spears, the name was known nation wide. How could it not? He was the wealthiest man in London after all. 'Mr. Perfect' or 'The man who has everything' as some would call him; and the names held true. William was in fact the luckiest man, his life was flawless. His parents raised him an enormous manor and gave him everything he could ever possibly need. His life was set since the day of his birth; planned to a T.

However, she was unexpected. As unbelievable as it is, 'Mr. Perfect' had a spontaneous encounter that would change him forever. Let me begin with the _very_ start of their meeting...

* * *

It was December 25th, 1988; Christmas day. William was seven-years-old and spending the celebration with his family at his father's party. William was seated on the black leather couch, watching his parents mingle with his father's employees; poor Will was dreadfully bored and awfully tired. Then, at approximately 11:30pm, a flash of red caught his eye among the crowd. William perked up and looked up for that brilliant red.

"Ah! Leonard, glad you could make it!" William heard his father say, "William, come over here a minute please," William slid off the couch and made his way over to his father and this so called 'Leonard'. "Will, this Leonard Sutcliff, my newest employee down in the city," his father introduced. William looked up at Leonard and simply nodded; Leonard smiled.

"Good to meet ya boy! You can call me Leo!" Leo said happily, "I brought someone along to keep you company this evening," Leo continued; William raised an eyebrow, "Come on out Grelly, don't be shy" he whispered.  
From behind Leo's legs, a little face peered around. A little girl with that brilliant red hair; William's eye widened in fascination. The girl had ivory skin and perfect emerald eyes; she was dressed in entirely red.

"William, this is Leonard's daughter, Grell Sutcliff. She is one year younger than you; we thought it would good if she came here tonight and played with you," William's father said; Will didn't move his gaze from Grell.

"...hi..." Grell squeaked out. She clutched her father's leg with one arm while the other stuck out to shake Will's hand. William's eyes widened more as he shook her tiny, gloved hand.

"Hello Grell," Will said softly. Grell stepped out from behind her father and stood beside him.

"Why don't you two run along to the toy room, hmm?" William's father suggested. Will nodded, turned, and began walking stiffly toward his toy room. Grell hurried up to walk alongside him, and took his hand in hers.

As Will lead the way out of the salon, he began to feel uncomfortable. He never really had a friend before; he was home schooled by his mother. Not to mention said friend was a _girl_. This seemed strange to Will, especially since she was holding his hand. But then again, she was only six-years-old, she didn't know any better; she was naive. So William shrugged it off and opened the door to his toy room.

Almost instantly Grell released his hand and gasped. She ran to the center of the room and twirled around.

"Will! You have such a big toy room! And sooooo~ many toys!" Grell squealed.

"They're just toys. I'm sure you have your own back at your home," William said casually. He put his hand in his pockets and walked towards her. Then he realized Grell's happy expression began to wilt, "Grell?" he asked. Grell looked at him with a hint of sadness in her glimmering eyes.

"I don't have any toys," Grell admitted quietly, "I have one single doll, but even she's worn," she sighed. William cocked his head.

"Only one doll? But...you're father works for Spears Enterprise, aren't you living like this as well?" Will asked. He didn't understand; didn't everyone live like he did? Perhaps_ William _was the naive one.

"No, William, I am not," William detected a touch of anger in her voice, "Just because someone works for your daddy's company, doesn't make them rich. No one lives like you do," Grell hissed.

William raised his hands in a defensive manner. Why was Grell reacting like this? It was just a simple mistake...

"I'm sorry Grell, I didn't know-"

"No. Stop apologizing. It's rude to make the host's son feel bad," Grell mumbled. The redhead balled her hands and sat on the floor. _What a whirl wind of emotions_, William thought as he sat in front of Grell.

"I made an assumption, I am sorry. Now stop being such a drama queen and play a game with me," William said. He lifted Grell's face and smiled at her. Grell smiled back and hugged him.

"You're stupid and naive...but a good friend, Will," Grell whispered. And so, the pair played until the very end of the party.

From that day forward, Grell and Will spent every together. After Grell returned from school and William's tutoring was over, Leo was drop Grell off. The pair played pretend in the manor when it rained, and ran throughout the many acres when the weather was pleasant. They were inseparable.

However, as they grew older, the pair began to drift apart. William began to pursue Spears Enterprise, which took up most of his time. Grell had began to date a boy by the name Thomas and spent her free time with him. The dynamic duo were now...well just two individuals. They would occasionally text and email one another, but that was it. With every passing year, Will strived farther and farther; while Grell did as she pleased.

On William's 21st birthday, he gained full power of the company and his father went into retirement; leaving the manor to William they moved to the country. William also received a present from Grell. It was a birthday card with the sentence: "You're stupid and naive...but a good friend, Will," written on inside from the first day they met; along with birthday wishes and congratulations on the business success.

William smiled somberly, remembering his dear friend and how out of contact they had gotten. William picked up his phone and called Grell.

"Hello?" Grell's voice chirped.

"Hello Grell, it's William," Will replied.

"Will~! How are you my dear? Did you get my card?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm doing well, and you? I did receive the card, thank you," he said.

"I've been better...did you like the card..?" Grell's voice became soft as it did many years ago. Will knew something was wrong.

"Been better? Are you alright?" Will asked with a bit of concern. A nervous laughed came through.

"Oh you know me! Just...flustered is all!" she sighed wistfully.

"Grell, I know you're not telling me something," Will stated blatantly.

"Nothing slips past you..." Grell murmured. A slight smirk grew on William's lips.

"Not when it comes to you. Now tell me,"

There was a brief pause.

"...Thomas and I broke up last month...my father passed away this morning...and things are just going to hell," Grell whispered, a sob threatening to break in. William's mouth hung open a bit. His friend's life was crashing around her, and he was just sitting back letting his family's wealth drive his own._ How could I have let this go unnoticed? How could not notice her?_ The man thought.

"Grell...why didn't you tell me?" William asked in a hushed tone.

"I wasn't about to dump my troubles on you. Your life is doing extremely well! I'm just a thing of the past, Will..." Grell humbled. William sighed; why couldn't she understand he cared about her?

"No, you're not. Do you remember when we first met? That Christmas day? Grell, I'm your friend; you're my best friend. I won't let you beat yourself up like this," William told her. She laughed breathily, as if defeated.

"You're still so stupid and naive...don't you see? I am the worn doll..." Grell finished. And with that, Grell hung up the phone. William tried several times to get back to her. When he called he was sent to voicemail; goodness knows how many voicemails he left. All his texts and emails were ignored. He never heard from Grell after that...

* * *

That was three years ago. Since then, William had taken full power of this company and was living the good life. However, he never forgot his discussion with Grell that day; it haunted him. Grell had in other words 'dropped off the face of the Earth'. She truly wanted no one to find her.

William forced himself to not remember it during the day, but at night the memory came flooding back. The sound of her voice breaking and trembling. It was as if he could hear her heart crumbling through the phone. He would clutch his head and just think of her sobbing; it destroyed him. The woman he cared about so deeply just becoming a wreck.

At night he would have horrible nightmares, she would kill herself out of misery. William always woke up with dried tears on his cheeks; it crushed him, like a 100 pound weight.

But that was just at night. In the daylight there was a new recent problem. A string of crimes was plaguing Spears Enterprise. A criminal going by the name: Rouge, was tearing apart all of his company's investments. Rouge was also terrorizing citizens of London and orchestrating massive massacres. _What kind of sick, twisted fool would do this? _William thought.

"It's ridiculous," He muttered to himself. As William typed up a new contract, there was a knock at the door, "Come in," The door opened and a blonde entered; the new assistant.

"Ello sir," The boy peeped. He was carrying a file with bold black lettering, "This came for you in the mail,"

"Place it on my desk," William directed. The boy placed the file on the desk and stepped back.

"It's about Rouge, sir..." The assistant said. William looked up at the boy and hastily took the file. William opened the file and scanned through the papers. There was only the documented crimes and the latest crime; a murder of a lonely woman living in central London. William's heart dropped; _Oh God, don't be dead Grell!_ Before William shut the file, a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of a single red rose left at the recent crime scene. William's heart plummeted to the ground.

"Mr. Knox, you said it came in the mail?" Will asked monotonously.

"Yes, sir," Knox confirmed. William sighed and shut the file.

"I see. You're dismissed," Will said, and the boy hurried out. William ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes; he thought of Grell. What if she was that lonely woman? What if she was murdered by that bastard? William gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, then slammed it down on the desk, "No dammit!" William growled. William grabbed his coat and slammed his office door open, he stormed out and went straight for London._ Grell is not dead. Grell __**will**__ not be dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion **

William ripped through the bustling streets of London like a crazed animal; he refused to stop or even slow down. He had one goal: make sure Grell is safe. He told himself he could not fail; he could not fail her. Although, there was always that hint of doubt creeping in the back of his mind. _What if it was too late? What if she is...dead? Would she hand herself over to that cruel villain? To escape her pain? _NO! STOP IT WILLIAM! _Grell is fine..._ William told himself. _Grell would never do that!...would she? _These were the types of dark thoughts that ran through William's mind. At least at the current moment. Usually, when thinking of Grell, it just thoughts of how she just disappeared. But now things were going to change. He would find her.

As William came up to the familiar door that belonged to the Sutcliff household, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again; harder this time. Still no response. Mr. Spears was not about to just walk away and come back another time. Oh no, this was going to be resolved right now. That's when William kicked the bright red door in. The door swung open swiftly with a 'bang' when it hit the wall.

William stepped in and looked around. The house had changed since the last time he had been there. The wallpaper changed from a white, to a deep red. The floors were paneled cherry wood. The couch and chairs were the color of blood. _It certainly is Grell, _William smiled softly and let a chuckle slip past his lips. But enough of that, he had more important reasons to be hear.

"Grell!" William called.

"Will?!" A familiar voice called back in surprise. William let out a huge sigh of relief. William calmly shut the now damaged door and followed Grell's voice.

"Where are you?" He asked. Before there was a response, Will found Grell standing in her room wearing a silk robe, "Ah, there you are,"

"Will, are you insane? What the hell is the matter?!" Grell cried. The redhead strode up to him and tapped his nose. William took her hand in his and pulled her close.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered as he held her. William nuzzled his face against that brilliant red hair he so adored.

"Dead? Why on earth would I be dead?" Grell asked. Her twinkling green eyes met his, they were full of confusion.

"The headlines...a woman was murdered. I thought it was you and I went ballistic," William told her. Grell pushed out of her friend's hold and glared at him.

"You think I'm lonely? You think I'm a miserable house wench?!" Grell shrieked. Her once soft eyes, hardened and turned to stone. William's eyes widened in response and he took a step back.

"No, Grell, that's no-"

"Shut up, Will!" The redhead snapped, "You haven't changed a bit! You've always been such an insensitive brute!" Grell said harshly. William immediately grabbed Grell's shoulders and looked her square in the eye.

"Grell, please, listen to me. I never meant to offend you! I'm just worried about you! There's a killer on the loose...I don't you in harm's way," William confessed. Grell sighed heavily.

"William, my darling, there is so much you don't understand...therefore, you're the one in danger... there's a reason I ignored you for three years. Will, I'm trying to protect you...so please let me do so and stay away from me," Grell mumbled. William squeezed her shoulders tighter.

"No. I've been without you for too long. I can't be without you anymore. Grell, I can protect us both! Don't shut me out!" William pleaded. Grell cupped her friend's cheek and smiled sadly.

"Darling, don't make me cry," She uttered with a weak laugh. Grell kissed his cheek and said, "No matter what happens...I will always protect you..." And William clung to her, as if she was going to fade away.

"Please don't say that...we'll go side by side from now on. Please Grell! I love you!" William dropped to his knees and begged. Tears flooded his eyes for the first time in a very long time.

Upon seeing William shed tears, Grell bit back a sob and only let one tear roll. She could not let herself melt. Her job was to now protect him, even if it meant she must push him away to achieve that.

"And I love you...that's why I'm doing this. You need to stay away from me. I'm dangerous," Grell muttered somberly. William hugged Grell's legs so tight, they almost snapped.

"Grell..." He breathed. Grell ran a handed gently through her love's dark hair. Oh how she wanted just kiss him and hold him, but she knew she could never do so. There was no turning back anymore...

"I want you to remember my new name, William," Grell's voice suddenly turned frigid and she pulled William to his feet. She backed him up to the door and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she had a devilish look, "Rouge,"


End file.
